Slit My Wrists and Hope To Die
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: RATED M FOR DARK THEMES/SLIGHT GORE; A collection of dark poems related to death and suicide. Drabble Poem #1: Faulted.
1. Faulted

**a/n: Just a random collection of drabble poems that allow me to alleviate the accumulating pain that gathers within myself at times…**

**I do hope that they leave some sort of impact or impression upon you.**

**Please enjoy, I guess, as far as depressing content goes. :/**

**No need for a disclaimer, since these soliloquies belong to yours truly. (:  
**

**So all copyright notices go to Sasuke-sama. :D**

**

* * *

**

***~*S**l_i_**t **M_y _**W**r_i_**s**t_s_** a**n_d_** H**o_p_**e **T_o_** D**i_e_***~***

**

* * *

**

_***-D**_r_a_**b**b_l**e **_P_o_**e**m** #**1**-***

**F**_aulted _

_

* * *

_

Slicing away at my flesh

Keeps my soul and wipes it afresh

Washes away all of my sins

With the knowledge that I will _never win_

At this pointless game of life

I will end this suffering with the swift slashes of my knife

Bleeding, screaming, yet on the outside I remain unfazed

My eyes slowly drooping, hazy and glazed

I feel as if every part of me is worn

Just as my flesh is blemished and torn

I just wish that one day this battle will end

Knowing that perhaps I had had someone to call 'friend'

Scarlet fluid stains everything within sight

As I fight to remain conscious with all of my might

Because although I wish for the ceaseless suffering to end soon

I am not yet ready to face my inevitable doom.

…

…

**A**s_ m_**y** h_e_**a**r_t_**b**e_a_**t** s_l_**o**w_s _**a**n_d _**m**y _p_**u**l_s_**e** c_o_**m**e_s _**t**o_ a _**h**a_l_**t**

**_I realise that perhaps maybe it was not my fault_.**

* * *

**a/n: Depressing, yes, all of them in future to come, yes; this is a drabble of poems specifically written to help alleviate my pressure and make me feel a little more human by doing so. On that note, if you love, would you please be so kind as to review? It would make me ever so happy! (:**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	2. Continuum

**a/n: On to poem number two! I pretty much wrote the first five up whilst pretending that I didn't have any uni assignments due in next week. So… :D**

**

* * *

**

_***-D**_r_a_**b**b_l**e** _P_o_**e**m**_ #_****2_-*_**

_Continuum  
_

_

* * *

_

The sensation of my skin gradually tearing apart

Sends jolts of excitement to my palpitating heart

I have always dreamt of this day

But I never knew it would end this way

With my blood endlessly spurting

No physical pain, but I know my heart is hurting

Dying, withering, falling away

Coated with poison, left to decay

Moments of anguish are replaced with bliss

More of my flesh ripping, emitting a harsh hiss

It is not that pain is what I feel

But rather the emotions causing me to keel

Flesh is torn, more blood is spilt  
Causing my soul to further wither away and wilt

The cuts are deep, but I carve deeper so

To help forget my troubles, my heartaches, my woes

Death descends upon us all

So why do we scorn it, fear it, avoid its thrall?

I do not fear it, I welcome its presence

Because I cause it, because I've wanted it since

Life is overrated, causes nothing but pain

And as my life leaves me, I feel a slight smile on my face;

Here starts my next journey, the everlasting race.

* * *

**a/n: Owari! **

**Here I give you the end of 'Continuum'. **

**Hope you guys have enjoyed it, I guess. (: **

**Please review minna! **

**Much appreciated! ;)**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	3. Shattered

**a/n: Third drabble poem has arrived! I hope that it is worth the attention then! :D **

**Please enjoy this next instalment!**

**

* * *

**

_***-D**_r_a_**b**b_l**e** _P_o_**e**m**_ #3-* _**

_Shattered_

_

* * *

_

Harsh reprimands always hurt the most

But I ignore it, and remain by my post

Because I know that my solace is waiting

And that their cutting words are simply baiting

Never the less it doesn't hurt less

As much as one hates it, I must digress

Stalking my way back into my room

Ready to face my imminent doom

I pulled from my drawer a blade sharp as their words

Lifting it, gazing at it, uttering a curse

Making my way into my 'purse'

I remove my pills

They helped me control the thrills

That I got whenever I felt too much to halt

How is any of this _my_ fault?

Just because I am sick in a way that no one can see

It doesn't mean that I am in any way 'okay'

I am in agony, my heart torn through the seams

Blood seeping through

Along with my ceaseless tears, all for nothing, for you

For all the words you left unsaid

Before you left me here for dead

For the very same fate I force upon me

Because I know that we can no longer be

You were my shield, my defence, my protector times three

And now you have left, did you ever really care?

Because now that you are dead, I finally face my end;

Their words of spite always dug deep

And as I draw my last breath

I allow myself to weep

* * *

**a/n: Please review minna! (: **

**Until next time then! **

**Ja ne! x) **

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	4. Extinguished

**a/n: Drabble poem number four POSTED. **

**Please enjoy. (:**

**

* * *

**

_***-D**_r_a_**b**b_l**e **_P_o_**e**m**_ #4-*_**

_Extinguished_

_

* * *

_

My heart fails me as my troubles weigh down upon me

My breathing reaching an unlikely high

Almost as if reaching out for the sky

Everything that seemed once out of my reach

Is now something I can touch, like the sand of an abandoned beach

I sit here amongst the grainy dunes

Inhaling the scent of the non-existent plumes

Another scent fills the air

Invading my senses without a care

Crimson fluid, bitter yet sweet

Fills on the void with a sound, unintelligible beat

It caresses my skin, warm and bright

As I try my hardest not to smile with all my might

Try as I will to avoid the scene

It overcomes me and I feel the sheen

Sweat forms on my brow

My life is leaving me, faster somehow

And as I watch the waves come crashing down

I find myself releasing a slight frown

But all thought was extinguished asI watched the sun fall behind the sea

Hey, you out there, are you watching over me?

As the light kissed the horizon

I was sucked into the darkness

My eyes extinguished

Never again to brighten.

* * *

**a/n: Well aren't I a ray of fucking sunshine? XD **

**LOL, okay, that was as depressing as something like that could get… :/ **

**Oh wells, that's not really my problem, I guess… **

**Wait… it is. -_-**

**Kindly drop in a review! :D**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	5. Released

**a/n: Drabble poem number five. **

**Ugh, this is becoming quite the pain… **

**Wonder how many of these blasted things I'll end up writing... :\ **

**Anyways, enjoy! (:**

**

* * *

**

_***-D**_r_a_**b**b_l**e** _P_o_**e**m **_#5-*_**

_Released_

_

* * *

_

Blood still spills from the open wounds

Pouring, staining, everyone is fated to lose

As I carve into my pallid flesh once again

No questions are asked, no whys, no whens

All I know is it must end

No questions asked, no answers said

Carving deeper, tearing away

All sanity is lost amongst the fray

Death surrounds one corner, all

So I find that I need not worry, regarding my fall

Because I know it is our destiny

Even if it happens somewhat prematurely for me

Heart beating ever so fast

I know that this pain surely can't last

Not the physical, never that pain

It is always the heartache that takes precedence, it's always the same

Emotions are pointless, fickle and lame

An aspect that is pointless, agonising and untamed

My ears prick at the slightest of sounds

The blade dragging further, deeper than bounds

All bindings that have ever held me back

Are now letting loose, setting me free, cutting slack

Eyes widening as more blood pours

Pooling around me onto the hard floor

My breathing hitches, stalls then stops

My eyes falling closed as the sharpened blade drops.

* * *

**a/n: Drabble poem five complete. **

**Hope that this was satisfactory. **

**I shall update again when I have more inspiration hit me, but until then, je ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
